Stay With Me
by iixne
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Altair is leaving Italy to return to Masyaf in 2 days, and all Ezio can think about is how much he wishes he would stay...-Altair/Ezio, Ezio/Altair- -Warning: AC1 spoilers inside-


Hey, so I have written yet another one shot!

I would love write a long wonderful note here about how happy I am people are reading my stories, but lets get real. None of you are reading this anyway.

Having said that I will now proceed to write a bunch of pointless nonsense here to make it seem like I wrote you a long boring message about something really important but probably not important when really I have nothing to say to any of you at all, except that I would like you to read my story and that I hope that you will like my story and if you are reading this instead of my story then Awesome Sauce to you my friend because there is nothing really important in this very long and run on sentence.

Wonderful! Now that, that's done! Here's some info about my story for people who were linked to it and are wondering what it's about!

**Couple:** Altair/Ezio, Ezio/Altair

**Summary: **Altair is leaving Italy and returning to Masyaf in 2 days, and all Ezio can think about is how much he wishes he would stay...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Assassin's Creed

**WARNING!:** There are SPOILERS for the ending of ASSASSIN'S CREED ONE in this! I don't know what you're doing reading assassin's creed fanfics if you haven't gotten past the first game of the series, but I thought I should warn you anyway.

Great! ...Now read the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Stay With Me<strong>

"Ezio. You know I have work to do, right?"

"Si."

"You know I'm leaving in 2 days for Masyaf?"

"Si."

"And you know I have to finish, _all_ of this, **_before_** I go, correct?"

"Si."

Altair dropped his papers down on the desk in mild aggravation, "so then why, do you _insist_ on sitting in front of me with that kicked puppy look"

Ezio shrugged and leaned farther across the desk, moving closer to Altair with his ever so pleading eyes.

Altair twitched a bit, only wishing he knew what the pleading eyes wanted so he could make them stop staring at him.

God, how he wanted them to stop staring at him...

Altair was in Ezio's study... or Mario's study... honestly, he wasn't sure whose it was anymore as they both left it equally unused. Ezio was always mindlessly running around town searching for treasure chests and doing pointless tasks for citizens and Mario was always standing outside the villa watching brutes fight in the training ring. The desk always seemed available and Altair had started using it for his ridiculous amount of paperwork, no one seemed to object. It appeared that after the death of Al Mualim he had somehow been promoted to some sort of office official.

He disliked it. _A lot_.

But if it needed to be done, he would not complain.

Altair had been in Italy for 3 weeks now, the assassin's of Syria and Italy had been back and forth between the Italian base and the Masyaf base, since they first reestablished communications roughly 5 months ago. Altair had been on every trip to Italy so far, and Ezio had been on every trip to Syria.

But now with communications properly established in Italy, as well as the neighbouring European bases, the trips were said to become far more infrequent from here on out.

Which leads us to Ezio distracting Altair with his ever aggravating puppy dog stare.

Altair stared back into Ezio's eyes, unsure of what to do as the face in front of him seemed to get closer and closer, his eyes sparkling brightly with brimming sadness and-

"Do you, _need_ something?"

"Don't go." Ezio responded quickly, firmly holding his stare.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't go."

"Go... where?"

"You know what I mean"

Altair sighed heavily, "Ezio, I have a lot of work to do, now you have made it _very clear_ that you are upset about me leaving the country, and I understand why you would feel that way, but I need you to leave me be. The sooner I finish all of this, the sooner we can mope all over the city talking about it, now _get off_ my paperwork."

Ezio looked highly unamused by this answer. It was obvious it wasn't at all what he had wanted Altair to say. He leaned back in his chair and non-chalantly looked to the side, letting his fingers twist around his nearby wine glass as though it were interesting, "I'm not upset."

Altair fought the urge to roll his eyes and replied in flat sarcasm, "Of course. What on earth was I thinking? You_ always_ lean over my paper work and look at me with eyes sad enough to make the God's cry."

"I'm not upset, because you're_ not_ leaving."

"I understand this is hard on you, but- wait, come again?"

"You're going to live in Italia with me. Forever."

Altair said nothing, he stared at Ezio with a dumbfounded look, searching his face for some kind of sign that this was a joke, "...is that so..."

"Si, bello mio, I'm having the servants prepare your room as we speak, though you'll probably spend most of your nights in mine." Ezio winked and drew his attention back to his half filled glass of wine as he swirled it around in his cup and took a sip.

"So... you have just... taken it upon yourself to decide that I'm going to stay?"

"Si."

"Without consulting me."

"Si."

"And you have _assumed_ this would be okay."

"Amore, I tire of your need to constantly evaluate situations by pointing out the obvious, si."

Altair shook his head and stacked his papers neatly into a pile before standing up and walking across the room, "I cannot stay."

At this, Ezio slammed his glass down and stood as well. "Why not! You love it here in Italia! The city is _great_, the food is_ great_, the wine is _great_, the sex-" Ezio gestured to himself, "is _**great**_, why wouldn't you want to stay?"

Altair sighed and began pinning things to the wall, "it is not that I do not _want_ to stay, it is that I _cannot_ stay, I have priorities elsewhere."

"Masyaf will do fine without you, they have plenty of good assassin's!"

"But I am their _best_ assassin"

"They'll make other great assassin's!"

"Their defenses are low."

"They have a lot of students with real potential!"

"That **_I_ **am meant to train."

Ezio grabbed Altair's shoulder and turned him around so fast, Altair dropped the papers he was holding in shock. Ezio shoved him against the wall and held him still, his expression as heartbreaking as the shaky tone in his voice, "but I _love_ you!"

...**_Now_** he was sure the God's were crying...

Altair stared Ezio in the eyes with an apologetic look before looking to the side in thought, "...so..." Altair looked at Ezio again, "come to Masyaf then."

Ezio blinked in surprise, "Masyaf... to live?"

"Yes. Why must I stay here, why can you not go there?"

Ezio stepped back a bit, "n-no... no, I can't, I couldn't! I can't just…LEAVE. What about my family?"

"You only have _three_ family members"

Ezio clenched his fists at Altair's dismissive tone, "yeah? How many do YOU have, son of NONE."

Altair frowned at the low blow and stepped intimidatingly closer to Ezio. He looked him square in the eyes and glared firmly, "the _brotherhood_ is my family." He then stepped around Ezio, walked back to the desk and sat down. The sound of the feather pen scratching the paper soon filled the silence, the papers he had been pinning up now forgotten on the floor in front of Ezio.

Ezio stared at the ground for a while, trying to think of something,_ anything_ he could possibly say to make Altair stay with him just a _little_ bit longer.

He turned around slowly to look at Altair, "mmm...Why can't you take a later boat?"

"There isn't one."

"...Well...maybe we could arrange for a private ship to-"

"I have many affairs in Masyaf to attend to and I have already postponed my departure as long as I could."

Ezio stared at the ground in defeat and finally dragged himself over to a chair across the room from the desk Altair was working on and plopped himself down in it. Ezio looked off into space, he concentrated on nothing in particular and Altair continued his work.

There was a painfully long silence.

Altair tried to convince himself it was good because he had work to do and it was vital that he finished. But he found it increasingly harder to concentrate when he knew his boyfriend was sitting in the same room as him with_ that look_.

But even so he tried not to pay attention, he was successful, for the most part, he had gotten up and picked the papers off the floor, finished pinning them up and drowned himself in his reports as long as he could.

But after a half hour of the eerie silence he found himself desperate for _the look _to stop.

"...I'm making good progress..." Altair said quietly and he looked across the room at Ezio.

Ezio didn't reply.

"...If I can finish most of this today then we can go out tomorrow... spend some time together...maybe go see that show you've been going on abo-"

"I'll come with you."

Altair paused, Ezio's eyes had now magnetized to his and he seemed to be concentrating very hard. Altair slowly responded, "...to the show?"

"To Masyaf."

There was another brief silence as Altair tried to figure out what to say, he swallowed softly, "...what about your family?"

"They have plenty of servants to take care of them, and I'm hardly ever home anyway."

Altair put his feather pen back in its ink well, "there are no servants in the Masyaf base, you would have to cook and clean yourself, tend to your own wounds"

"I can do that."

Altair raised an eyebrow.

"Well... I can learn" Ezio stood up and took 3 confident steps towards Altair, he stood stiffly in front of his desk and stared at him with determination, "I don't care if it means I'll have to learn new things, or develop new habits or even put up with your aggravating one armed friend- I just!...I just want to be with you, I don't care where it is as long as you're there."

Altair looked down at his paper and caressed the texture of it, "...We have only been dating for 3 weeks..."

"But I've been in love with you for months! And don't tell me you didn't like me too, the only reason our relationship has moved so fast is because we were in one before we even made it official!"

"This... is a big decision..."

"_**You**_ suggested it earlier."

"I didn't think... it was the spur of the moment when I said that, I did not think it through."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want this too. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me to stay with you."

Altair froze, he flicked his eyes up to look at Ezio's and he opened his mouth to talk.

But nothing came out...

There was so much he wanted to say, about his family, about his priorities, about his life.

But not a single sound left his lips.

Ezio nodded and backed up slowly, "I'm gonna go pack," he turned around and left.

Altair watched him leave out the door and stared at the open door way for almost 10 minutes.

Then he looked down at his paper, picked up his pencil and started writing again.

* * *

><p>It had been three hours.<p>

The first thing Ezio did was tell his mother. She of course responded with silence and gave him the most warming dead stare. Then he told his sister who swore colourfully at him, cried and then hit him.

And finally he told his Uncle who lectured him for 40 minutes and then reluctantly accepted the situation.

Which leads us to now. Ezio was in his bedroom, packing his bag for his impending trip to Masyaf.

It was difficult for him, he had never packed with the intention of moving somewhere for life before. He found he had many possessions and very little room to take them in, so he was currently trying to decide which of his fabulous clothing to take and which of his favourite possessions were more important.

Just as he was trying to decide between two shirts, the door creaked open and Ezio spun around to look at who had walked in.

Altair was standing halfway through the doorway, looking at him.

Ezio smiled widely, "Ah! Caro mio, just in time!" He held up two shirts, "white shirt or black"

"...On you, I like the black shirt. But if you wear that in Masyaf you will surely melt. Take the white."

Ezio nodded and tossed the white shirt into his bag and then turned around and started going through more clothing.

Altair shifted his weight from one foot to the other and tried to start a conversation, "...So you are really packing?"

"Si, Of course! We leave in 2 days. Well, technically it's already evening, so more like a day and a third! And I have so many things to take!"

"Maybe you can leave some."

"Obviously I have to leave _some_, I just don't know which _some_."

"...You should leave all dark clothing... It looks good on you, but in Masyaf it is a request for a heat stroke."

"Got it."

"Perhaps you can leave most of your weapons, only take your strongest dagger and sword, there will be plenty of places to get weapons there."

"Of course."

"And metal is heavy so perhaps you should leave the majority of your armour... or... all your armour..."

"...all of it?"

"Yes, and actually, you should not take a weapon at all."

"...uh..."

"If you want to travel light, you should just take all your clothing out, it has frills and stripes and that is not fashionable in Masyaf, you will stick out and Malik will make fun of you. Put it back where you got it."

"...you mean... take...nothing?"

Ezio looked unsurely at Altair, waiting for him to explain himself and Altair groaned a bit and sighed.

"I cannot let you do this."

"...What do you mean?"

"You are... _embarrassingly_... the best assassin here"

"_You're_ the best assassin in Masyaf"

"Yes, but I am the best assassin in a fortress full of assassin's, you are the best assassin in a small 3 person family with questionable brutes fighting outside your home and weakly held alliances with thieves and whores."

"And mercenaries... and they're not whores they're courtesa-"

"They're whores. In comparison to ours, your establishment, is truly**_ pitiful_**. Therefore, I cannot let you return to Masyaf with me, because honestly this pathetic place needs every skilled assassin they can possibly get."

"But I-"

"WHICH... is why, I will be leaving in two days for Masyaf, and you will be staying here."

"Aspetta! You can't-"

"AND AFTER, I reach Masyaf and sort out all the business related issues that needs tending to, then MAYBE..." Altair put his hand on Ezio's shoulder and smiled softly at Ezio's look of devastation, "I can explain to them why I am _leaving_... and we can arrange a private ship. To bring me back."

"Back... to Italia? To live?"

"To live. In Italy. With you."

Ezio smiled in disbelief, "you would do that?"

Altair nodded, "I love you too."

"Ooo, BELLISSIMO!" Ezio practically tackled Altair on to the bed and kissed him hard on the lips, he broke it off and lifted himself a bit off Altair, smiling down at him, "how long would you need, amore?"

"2 weeks."

Ezio groaned, "so long?"

"There is a lot to do, our order is leaderless, we still haven't picked a new grand master"

"MY order is leaderless!"

"Your order is smaller."

Ezio groaned again and laid down on top of Altair, "...fine... Maybe I'll come with you?"

"No."

Ezio propped himself up again, "Why not!"

"Because you are like a child, you are so distracting, and you need attention _all the time_, my 2 weeks would turn into a month."

"I do not! I am a man, and I require man love!"

"Well your man love seems to need a lot of_ touching_. Besides, Malik doesn't like you. If you come with me and distract me from all that needs to be done he will simply dislike you further."

"Well you can tell Malik, that I don't like him either."

"Oh he knows."

"Good! Then tell him to stop staring at your ass!"

"He was not staring at my ass"

"HE WAS. I AM TELLING YOU, I SAW HIM."

"Enough!" Altair yelled as he quickly rolled Ezio over so he was on top, "I do not wish to speak of Malik while I am in bed with you! Now...I'm in town for one and a third of a day, do you want to see that show tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Si." Ezio put his hand on the back of Altair's head and leaned up to kiss him, "But tonight, bello. You are mine."

"I would not have it any other way."

And both of them decided, that out of all the nights Altair spent in Italy. Tonight was the night they would always remember.

* * *

><p>END.<p>

YAY, so I finally got this up! I really hope you liked it! I also hope I didn't ruin AC1 for anyone who hasn't beaten it.

If I did. My apologies.

Anyway, here are some Italian words I used in the story:

**Si** - Yes

**Amore** - Love

**Bello** - Beautiful (male)/Handsome

**Bellissimo** - Gorgeous/Terrific/Wonderful

**Bello Mio** - My Beautiful (male)

**Caro Mio** - My dear (male)

**Aspetta** - Wait

That is all! I hope you enjoyed my story annnd please **leave a review** ooor just silently think in your mind about how funny/awful the story was and leave without saying anything!

Okay Bye!


End file.
